1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus which has a function of modulating a luminance condition of an image of an object, and a method thereof.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-173536, filed Jul. 24, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope apparatus is used to observe or inspect internal damage, corrosion, and the like, of a boiler, a turbine, an engine, a pipe, and the like. In addition, there is known a measurement endoscope apparatus having a function of measuring a length, an area, and the like, using the principle of triangulation on the basis of a measurement point designated on an image imaged by an endoscope. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-136706 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-325741 disclose measurement endoscope apparatuses capable of informing a user whether or not a distal end of an endoscope is close to an object (observation object) at a distance suitable for measurement in such a manner that a distance (object distance) from the distal end of the endoscope to the object is displayed in real time.